Heroes of Hearts
by Mr. McEasy
Summary: Join Solai the Hedgehog and his party as they travel through the Kingdom Hearts altiverse to save all of reality from a tyrical Nobody!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heart Confused

I am Solai. The mage in a world called 'Kingdom Hearts'. This name confuses me, and I see no point in it... I am also, well... animal. Hedgehog to be precise. Solai the Hedgehog. Some people ask ho I became the first world-traveler from my home planet, Mobius. I easily respond, "By wishing I'm not."

It was a fluke.

After defeating Doctor Ivo Robotnik for what must have been the hundredth time I dragged my heels behind Sonic, Tail, Rotor, Sally, Antoine, and Bunny. When they reached Knothole Village I was still at the wreckage of Robotnik's fortress, salvaging what metal I could for use of the Freedom Fighters. I began to head toward the village with my haul.

About a mile out I found a staff. Long, sleek, and skull-tipped. A weapon of dark arcane magic for sure.

And here's the kicker... I picked it up.

A worse mistake I couldn't have made... This hurled me into a journey that would seem to never end.

There was a flash...

I awoke several hours later in a daze. Staring down at me were two canine like overlanders. Of course, later, I learned the proper name for an overlander was human, though these two turned out to be half-breeds. Half-human, half-demon, a dangerous combination. But these two made the best of their crossing.

One of these human/demons had long white hair. He was male, in red, baggy clothes with long white hair, and creepy yellow eyes. The other was quite fair, in a pink kimono that showed off her dark hair and abnormally pink eyes. She was the one that actually was helpful...

I shook the dirt from my shining silver fur and turned from them. My new staff draped over my shoulder.

"Thank you..." I grumbled.

"No problem, I'm Jasmine, Wolf-Demon of the West!" she replied.

"Whopee." This wasn't like me at all...

"Wow, he's the friendliest guy I know." snided the other.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!"

Suddenly the smug looking half demon slammed to the ground. "He must be new. Wait... could he be the one the Steven was talking about? Maybe the hedgehog here is the one mentioned in the Keybearer Prophecies! The one that will end the reign of Stevex!" Jasmine consulted Inuyasha, "I hope not..." growled the dog featured being who was now on his feet again, "Grr... SIT!" he was floored again.

"Erm... what are you talking about? Oh, the name's Solai by the way." I asked the female creature. "It'll all make sense when you meet Steven and are told pf the Keybearer Prophecies, Solia." Jasmine grabbed my wrist and ran. Her speed impressed me, for a non-Mobian of course. But her mispronunciation of my name was extremely irritating...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heart in Destiny

Soon after, we reached what I swore was a dumpster. Inuyasha placed his hand on the side and it swung up, like the doors of a Human DeLorian. They dragged me down the now visible steps.

At the bottom I saw a human boy staring at several view screens. He must have been monitoring the entire town. A closer inspection revealed his green shirt and jeans to be torn, and worn. His blond hair seemed to be lighter than a normal shade.

"Greetings hedgehog. I am Steven and may I welcome you to Eclipse town!"

"_Solai_ the Hedgehog, thanks." I replied.

"Well, Solai, allow me to elaborate on why you're here."

Jasmine let me go. Steven turned from the screens and began, "When one learns of traveling various worlds their mind goes into such turmoil it splits. There's you, your Nobody, and you're Heartless. Now we'll see how you fair.

"You are in a different world. Far different from your own. This is the truth, you are just a mere speck in the universe, unimportant…"

I stared at him hardly. My brain was burning, I think I hid it well. Ten minutes later he spoke again, "Well Jasmine, Inuyasha, I believe he's what we're looking for. A full ten minutes. But here's the sealer, he split a Nobody, but no Heartless." All three strange looks.

:Alright, then tell him the rest." Inuyasha spoke. Steven again explained, "Ok Solai. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts. Your adventure is your own. I suggest you find that here in Eclipse Town. Please inform us when you find this… whatever it is." he smiled and I flinched.

All of a sudden power seemed to surge through my body. Almost like magic. I ran through town, past various streets and people. When I seemed to find where I was being dragged to the only person there was an old man in light blue robes. A small mouse like creature holding what seemed to be a giant key was talking to him until I entered. It vanished in a puff.

"Light Dagger!" the words came from my mouth and a beam shot from the end of the staff. It blasted where the mouse had stood. "What the?"

Merlin, as I learned was the old man's name, stared at the burn in awe. His gaze moved from the hole, to my staff, then to me, and back again. "That spell can only be learned from the Light Prognosticus." he pointed a bony finger to a pedestal where the most magnificent book rested. My eyes widened, "Then how do I know it? I've never read it…" I asked this wise old man. "You must have the potential of a master at magic. What other spells do you know?" Before I could say 'None' more words shot from my mouth. "Dark Spear!" Blackness closed in on the hole and made it wider.

Merlin seemed taken aback, for a moment, but then regained his composure. "That spell is from the Ultimate Spell Book of Chaos, the Dark Prognosticus. The books are calling you Solai… You must go to them."

"Well how about you give me that one?"

Merlin laughed, "A fake, made merely for study The real book's whereabouts are unknown to me." I sighed and walked out, "Thanks anyway."



Soon I fell back into a padded chair in Steven's hideout and answered the question I knew at least two of them would ask. Steven recorded what I said, Jasmine listened attentively, and Inuyasha entirely ignored my story.

"Well, I must begin looking for these. It seems with them, I'll be able to finally find my true purpose, my own reason for being alive." I almost made it out the exit when, "WAIT! I want to go along Solai. You'll need help and I've wanted to leave Eclipse Town for awhile." These words had come from Jasmine, Inuyasha's mouth hung open. I laughed, inside that is, "Sure, why not?" 'Take that Inuyasha!' came the verbal and mental responses.

Jasmine joins the party!

Being a wolf demon, her speed matches Solai's. But she has unique abilities too! Her melee skill are great, and her enhanced senses are unmatched. Plus, she is a calm person that gives advice good enough to end a war!!!



After Steven told me about Gummi Ships I laughed and opened a gray, spiraling portal. Stepping through with no idea where it would lead, our adventure began!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hearts and Mushrooms

Jasmine and I fell out of the portal. Looking up we saw a sprawling castle with red-topped towers. Lounging in the front lawn was a short man in red, and blue-jean overalls. He wore a red hat with a 'M' on the front surrounded by a small field of white.

"What're you guys doing here?" he spoke with a heavy Italian accent. Since Jas was the one that had a way with words, she spoke, "I'm Jasmine and this is Solai. We're searching for…" I shot a menacing look in her direction, hoping she wouldn't give away our motives up front. "… something." she finished. The mustachioed man looked suspiciously toward me, he must have seen my signal. "What?" I cut in, "Do you have a library in there?" He answered to quickly, "No."

"Mariooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed another man running from the castle. He looked much like 'Mario' except he was taller and much skinnier. He also wore green instead of red and wore an 'L' on his hat. "What is it Luigi?" Mario asked, ignoring us. "The- the Light Prognosticus Merlon gave us after defeating C-count Bleck… I…I…It's gone!" Mario stepped back, "But how?!" Luigi sighed, shaking his head slowly, "No idea, but they nearly destroyed the entire castle library!"

'I KNEW it!' was the first thing I thought.

Mario gritted his teeth and pointed at me, "That's what you wanted wasn't it? That book! Well… looks like we must accompany you." Though he was right, he didn't give me a chance to answer with a lie…

Mario and Luigi join the party!

Mario controls fire and can use it at will! His weapon is the mighty Shroom Sword, passed down a line of protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi has at his disposal the powers of lightning. He uses the Large : Shield to protect himself and comrades!

I stretched my hand, hoping we'd find our thief or even the Dark Prognosticus before he/she/it did. The portal opened. Our destines were now intertwined and our fates now rested in the Ultimate Spell Book of Chaos and the Ultimate Spell Book of Order.




	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: XIII Hearts

Meanwhile in Eclipse Town….

Steven swiveled slightly in his chair, "The key… and mouse…" echoed through the empty room. Then he thought of Stevex, and his own past. Stevex was his Nobody. Just entering the turmoil filled realms of Kingdom Hearts would create one nowadays. "Maybe I should've told him."

His monitors went blank.

"What the?" came the question, like a lonesome monologue of an empty theatre. "But, oh no!" Inuyasha and Rayne were still out there, on patrol!

Rayne, the red-headed, deadly seductive 'hunter'. She was human, carrying with her an infusion of vampiric D.N.A., a Damphir. Rayne was hero on her world, after freeing it from her 'father', Kagan. She'd been teleported away by a gypsie mere seconds before that world's destruction at Stevex's hands. Rayne lent her powers to Steven's Alliance in a bid for revenge.

The secret entrance swung open and Inuyasha toppled down the stairs, leaving a trail of the demon's blood. "Organ… iz… tion… thirt-t-teen…new… Stevex… leader." was all he managed to say before passing out. Or was he dead? Possibly. It looked that way. But his breathing was existent! Just too faint… Steven used all of his strength to haul the half breed over and into one of the Healing Capsules he had. The process took quite awhile, not good, he needed as many fighters as possible.

Steven worked furiously at the computers until the view screens showed the rest of town again. The so called 'Organization' had left without so much of a trace. But there was one action, a cat-like girl disappeared with a grip on Rayne. "Hell's against us."

Soon he located Solai with his patented world-scanner. He saw they were approaching three inseperable friends that would surely help.




End file.
